The use of locks on the outside of trailer doors is known and typical. Regardless of the type of trailer from the smallest to the large tractor trailers, the method of securing the trailer is basically the same and needs to be improved. The disadvantage of the outside-style lock is that it is easy for thieves to break by cutting the lock or lock hasps. To limit access to a trailer's contents, owners of trailers will commonly back up heavy equipment against the trailer door when they leave the trailer. Tractor trailers occasionally will be backed up to a wall when left overnight. Owners of trailers try the methods described above because of the lack of effective security systems.
The present invention relates to a trailer security system that features an interior locking bar operated from the outside of the trailer. The locking mechanism is hidden underneath the trailer and is virtually impossible to remove with ordinary tools that thieves may have in their possession.